fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn (OVA)
Dawn is a prequel OVA to the 2016 game Twilight X Dawn. It is a spinoff project led by Studio Mir (The Studio behind the Legend of Korra and other shows like that) that will be released sometime in 2017. Plot The OVA begins on an island named Carnia. In the middle of the night, an earthquake rips straight through a town near the center. After the local villagers recollect themselves, they gave up at the volcano outside of their town and wonder if the hidden monster has awoken from its slumber. Somewhere further off on the beach, some kids named Isaac and Mai are sitting around and watching the sunrise. Isaac wonders about their other friend (Who isn't named) who was also supposed to hang out with them that day. However, there parents arrive and warn them to get back to the village and get inside. They do as they say when suddenly, some soldiers begin marching through the village. They demand that they give them the hidden weapon hidden somewhere in their town. They refuse but the soldiers threaten the lives of all the people inside the village so they force themselves to accept. Isaac asks where their friend (The Hero of the main game) is so they can make a run for it but his mother tells him that they aren't there. As the solders run around looking for the weapon, another earthquake happens. They soldiers are scared off by a group of people who ambush them with weapons and a battle begins outside of town. Isaac realizes that his parents left without him and Mai realizes the same. Right then, his friend shows up and asks about what happened. Meanwhile, Queen Mary (Mother/Earthbound) has began to slowly become ill and realizes that Kefka(Final Fantasy 6), a horrible jester that she had sealed centuries ago, is rising from his seal. She decides to call upon a few people from alternate worlds including Lightning (Final Fantasy 13), Red (Pokemon), Erdrick (Dragon Quest 3) and more. They all appear in the world but without much recollection of what they are doing in this area. Not to long later though, a few more different souls appear in the world. She realizes that Kefka has done the same as a counter but instead of just spawning souls, he has spawned Wild Pokemon and monsters in the world in order to throw the plan to collect the 16 melodies off. She spawns a few more souls and while Lightning is asleep, gives her the plan. As the groups collect, Mai and Isaac all watch as the towns surrounding them burn to the ground as a fierce battle goes on not to far away. Mai explains to Isaac some random story about souls just suddenly appearing in the world when a terrible war that will destroy everything begins. Suddenly though, some slime's attack the teens but they stop them. While this is going on, Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) realizes that his Pikachu has been stolen and he decides to go hunt for other wild Pokemon. Lightning eventually meets up with Terra (Final Fantasy 6) who has no memory of her life before. Because of this, she isn't fully able to understand what is going on. Sometime in the middle of the night though, some weird guy talks to her in her dreams causing her to walk off on her own. Lightning tries to search for her to no avail all while Cloud randomly shows up in the middle of a grassy plains. Back at Sol, Isaac jumps down into the sanctuary where on of the melodies is. As he looks inside, he keeps hearing the same words repeating over and over again... "''Sing a melody of love, oh... love..." '' Terrified, he abandons the sanctuary and heads back out where a guy with a giant sword and some kid are looking around there town. Mai and Isaac explain that something unusual is going on down in the sanctuary and the two (Cloud and Ash) head down into the sanctuary. However, not to long later, their town is burned down by a few people that they couldn't see... Isaac and the others barely escape with their lives and watch as the whole town burns to the ground. -Post Credits- While the 3 wonder of their future, Cloud and Ash finally leave the sanctuary and to see the devastated village. As they question this, another group is out heading away from the village... Lightning tells them that at Twilight... Soundtrack * So Far Away... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzjJhusYGvU&t=10s * What was left for us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GMxf1oYzII * Declaration of War https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czsbDU61ZGU * Those who remain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7at2lgTQoQ&t=2s * Surprise Attack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgWuENDCLj0 * Peaceful Times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtyAkHaFPaQ * Breaking and entering https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2yjWfkIhDA * Revelation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9qNSTjsGLA * Battle to the Death https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQJYgp3eEc4 * Sing a melody https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmZMMSDx3Yg * Storm of Twilight(Main Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KKMbHNja_0 * Rain at Dawn (Secondary Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHklt3ermxc Reception The OVA got mixed to positive reviews. Trivia * Though Lightning said she and her group were going to strike at Twilight, the didn't attack until far, FAR later making this quote kind of pointless. Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:Prequels Category:2017